Untitled
by Pinkmoon
Summary: Set in the 1800s, Heero, Relena, Sally,and Wufei are orphans and find alittle baby girl and sets a chain of events in their lives.DISCONTINUED.
1. The find

Untitled  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did everyone would had said I love you to someone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N. This is in the 1800s. Relena and Sally's last names are put together.   
* Thought*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Long ago, in New York there lived four young orphans named Heero Yuy, Relena Pocraft,Wufei  
Chang, and Sally Pocraft. Heero was the eldest of the four, which was 18. He had chocolate brown hair and   
combat blue eyes. Relena was 17. She had honey blond hair and sea green eyes. Wufei was 16. He had black hair pulled in   
small pony-tale. He also had black eyes. Sally was the youngest which was 15. She to had honey hair but she had dark  
green eyes.Sally was Rleena younger sister.  
Heero and Wufei meet when both families were inthe some car crash. Both families killed. Relena's parents abandoned her and  
her sister.Two years later Heero and Wufei found them asleep in the streets. Ever since they been staying together.   
One day , all four were standing in the streets begging for money. Then they saw a young woman who looks to be in her 20s.   
The woman was caring a basket. She put the basket down and ran away. Heero andthe others went to see what was in the basket.   
What they found surprised them all. Inside the basket was a bronw hair, blue eyed baby girl!  
Heero ran after the woman. She turned right after the corner. So did Heero but when he turned right the woman was no were to be seen.  
Relena and the others stared at the infant. Relena was so shocked. *How could anyone abandned such a a beautiful little baby girl*thought Relena.  
She had seen Heero chase the woman but had lost him at the corner. Now he was coming back without the woman.  
Heero could see the sadness in Relena's eyes when he retuned. Relena saw him and asked " What are we going to do with her?" Heero put up the   
child and said "Keep her." "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY," yelled Wufei "No," said Heero, knowing that Wufei was Chinese and the only girls he had respect for  
were Sally and Relena and that was because Heero had threaten him. "We'll have another woman which we have to  
much of and one more mouth to feed. I don't want her," said Wufei. "To bad for you," said Heero in annoyed tone.  
"HEY YOU FOUR" they herd someone scream. they turn around and saw a policman come to them. "Great now what have you done Wufei," Sally. You see  
Wufei was always getting them in found when they try to steal food.(AN. Sorry Wufei fans I like him to but I need someone and Duo has a bigger part.)  
"Don't worry you know what to do sis,"said Relena. Because they were always discover Heero came up with a way to lose the polic and everyone had a   
part. "Can I help you sir?" said Heero. "Yes, you can tell me what you are doing with that baby," said the policeman. "Um she their sister," said Heero.  
"What is her name,"said the Policman. "Catherine but we call her Cathy for short" said Relena. The policeman satisfied and left.  
"So are we gonna get a job now?" ask Relena who was holding Catherine. "Looks like we have to," said Heero. "I got idea," said Sally, we can go west and rise  
cattle or something." "Great Idea," said Wufei. With that they made plans for their new lifes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
R+R I need ten to write more. This is my FRIST fic so  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The plan and money

Untitled2

Untitled2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclamer: I if I on Gundam Wing then why am I writing this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: Hi I just bored waiting for 10 reviews so I'm just going to make it 4. We may have some OOC so sorry about that. That is it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero how are you intending us to get on a train without any money?" asked a slightly annoyed Relena. "We steal some money, buy us a ticket, and get on the train. How is that?" said a more annoyed Heero who was telling them this for the 15th time. "But what about Wufei?" asked Sally."He'll watch Cathy.Now Relena you keep a look out for police. Sally, you and me will be doing some pick pocking. But stay at the most 15 feet from here and in Relena sight. Got it?" asked Heero.The girls nodded but Wufei had something else in mind. "Why am I the one who has to look after her?" asked Wufei. "She like you the most though I have no idea why," said very annoyed Heero who was considering leaveing them."Fine!" said Wufei.

When Heero and Sally left Relena decided it was the best time to get on Wufei's nerves. "Hey Wufei I heard someone say that women were stronger that men and that injustice is this best thing ever," said Relena who knew he believed enormously in justice and was always was saying that women were weak. "I'm not falling for it Relena," said Wufei. He the knew the 'I don't know what your talking about' bit was coming up. "What are you talking about?" said Relena. "Just do your job, woman," said Wufei.

There was no police that day. Today had been hot unlike most days in February and Heero and the other had on coats. Catherine was wrap up in a blanket so all of them were hotter than most people. Relena felt as though she collapse so she took off her coat. Her clothing like her sister was torn and ripped and grayish in some spots from sleeping on the ground like they did last night. She also wore a hat like the train engineers. 

Heero was upset cause he was having no luck and to top it off he didn't even like stealing. He was very hot as well, which may it harder to think when he was trying to steal. He to had the same hat Relena had and took it off and put it in his pocket. He had heard some were that a hat help keep heat inside you body. He didn't understand it much. But still it seems reasonable. Well what you know someone drop his or her wallet and Heero pick it up and looked inside. His eyes widen with what he found. Inside was more money than any of them had every seen put together. Heero counted it and found that there was $100,000. Heero eyes got so wide it looked as if they pop out. He would use the money Sally had got ,if she got any, to buy train tickets. 

Sally couldn't believe how much money she was able to get. 91,000 so far. She would have try to get more but she saw Heero signal her to go back. When she got there Heero asked, "How much did you?" 

"91,000 why?" asked Sally 


	3. The train ride and dream

Untitled 3

Disclaimer: I have never own Gundam Wing if I did than I have change one or to things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Heero were are we going to stay?" Wufei asked. They were on the train heading towards Texas. The girls had fallen a sleep. Catherine was asleep in Wufei lap. "I'm not sure first couple of nights we just may have to sleep on the ground but I'm worry about Cathy. She may not agree to it," Heero answer Wufei. "Well someone may let us stay with them for a little while," Wufei said trying to lighten up the subject. "Maybe," Heero said. 

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear that you need a place to stay," said a somewhat cold voice. Heero turn to see who had said that. When he turn he saw a girl who had long, blonde hair that would end at her knees if she wasn't sitting down. She had ice blue eyes and eyebrows that were very distinctive. They were double and it gave her somewhat an air of elegance. 

"Who are you?" Heero asked. "Dorothy Catalonia Winner. I'm visiting my Uncle Treize while my husband goes to Spain for a business trip," the girl said. "What do you want?" asked Wufei. "I'm just proposing a place to stay," said Dorothy."How do we know we can trust you," Heero said little less harsher than he would have like. Something about this girl gave him the feel he should watch his back when he was around her. Yet something else told him that she looked familiar and he could trust her. Heero could tell that she could backstab you if she wanted to and that she could be one of the most trusting people. Heero could always sense this stuff about people. He just thought of it as a gift and used it if he had to.

"You can't now can you?" her voice more colder than ever. "We won't trust you but we except your offer whatever it is," Heero said. "Well my uncle needs some help on his farm and my Aunt Lady needs help taking care of the house and two year old Mariemaya. She's my cousin. I'm sure they won't mind the little one," Dorothy said her voice was softer than it had been on the whole time they had been talking.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep," Heero said. "Me too," Wufei said. "No a course not," Dorothy said her voice returning to it's cold pitch. Heero leaned back and fell to sleep in a matter of minutes. Wufei fell a sleep shortly after Heero. While Heero was sleeping he had a dream that he would soon not forget.

: Heero Dream:

Heero was in a field. There were wildflowers all around. Heero felt as if he had been here before. He turned and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and combat blue eyes. Heero soon realize that the boy was he. There was an older looking girl there to she had soft brown hair and eyes. Little Heero spoke to the girl. (AN:I'll be calling the boy Heero Little Heero from now on. I just want to put this here so no one gets confuse.)"Do you have to go sister?" Little Heero asked. "I'm afraid so, little one," the girl said. "Why?" Little Heero asked on the brink of tears. "Oh I wish I didn't have to but I want to help mama and papa and this is the only way I know how," the girl said on the verge of tears herself. She knelt down and hugged Little Heero and kissed his for head and left. Soon the field vanished and so did Little Heero and soon Heero was left in darkness. "Heero," a voice called out to him. "Who's there?" Heero asked looking around but he saw only darkness. "Heero wake up Heero,"

: End of Dream:

Heero woke up to see Relena leaning over him. "We're at the stop Heero," Relena said. "Oh thank you," Heero said getting up. "Your welcome," Relena said smiling. She may not know it but Heero had a secret crush on her. In truth Heero and Wufei had a crush on both sisters. But the girls didn't know it and both Heero and Wufei wanted to stay that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I think I'll end it here. Please I'm on by knees begging you to review. 

Ja ne

Pinkmoon


End file.
